Episode 178
'Episode 178 '''is an episode of Drunken Peasants. Highlights * Brett Keane's "FINAL VIDEO" and the end of the Brett Keane saga. * The Captain is a happy guy. * Asian Hitler thinks black people can be racist. * Glenn Beck apologizes to his kids for the socialist anarchist Islamists. Videos Played # The Living Manatee Movie Trailer # Australians: STOP SAYING CUNT - or else you're going to have to deal with me! # Rest In Peace Brett Keane # Individual Situation by Brett Keane individual # Aaron Clarey On The Presidential Candidate ''(not found) # What Do "Flat Earthers" and Evolutionist have in Common ? # Jihad Politicians USA # "Safe Space" Students Silence Asian Woman For Saying "Black People Can Be Racist" # How To See Alien Implants # Why Fight Adults For Child Natural Rights? # (1) Muslim Terrorists: Heroes in Paris # Vertical Car Man On Paris Terrorism (not found) # Democratic Debate In Two Minutes Edited By CNN (not found) # Chris Christie: Obama created Syrian refugee crisis # Marco Rubio And Ted Cruz On Immigration (not found) # Republicans Hating On Syrian Refugee's (not found) # RWW News: Glenn Beck Declares Paris Attacks To Be The 'Final Fulfillment Of The Chalkboard At Fox' Start Of The Show The show begins with a trailer for the upcoming horror movie: The Living Manatee. To really drive home the point, they played the trailer again. After a long period of coughing, they begin shilling, which fans everywhere have a new-found respect for as it's a break from the coughing. After talking about the T-Shirts and TJ's long lost dignity, they start the Troll Or Not A Troll segment, where they play Cassidy Boon responding to common comments on her Vegemite video, which was played for Troll Or Not A Troll in episode 145. The peasants come to the right conclusion that she's a troll. They play the troll reaction several times in response to people that say it's annoying. They start their Crazy People segment with Brett Keane leaving YouTube for the 1,234,723,879th time. Knowing Brett Keane will never respond to them, Scotty decides to attack Brett in every way he can. Brett gets upset that he was flagged, saying that it was false flagged for nudity, when in reality, it was flagged for scamming, as he said he can't make videos because of computer problems... In a video he made on a computer. Benpai then notices us, and reads our list of Brett Keane channels. Brett continues to lie and say he was false flagged, and refuses to show the email he received from YouTube. Brett then goes on to say he's being voteboted... Yet again. Benpai continues to notice us and points out our poll on the greatest DP Saga. They wrap up the Brett video then play a fan-made song about situations and individuals. After a series of coughs, they begin to play a video by the Captain, who somehow has better hair than before. The Captain says his plan is to let the liberals take control of the economy, which will cause it to fail, making people realize the greatness of the right. TJ comments how this plan is similar to the plan of the Manson family. The Captain then talks about how he wants Atlas Shrugged to come true. The Captain brings up how climate change and consent are bullshit. The Captain proceeds to abandon all reality and begins to ramble on about "Barry Sanders" and Hillary Clinton being a socialist. They move on from the Captain and play a video from a friend of Brett, who says being a flat-earther is like being an evolutionist. The guy goes on to say the only true source of science is in the Bible, and if you accept its words, you can be saved. After this, the peasants and the entire audience accepted the word of god. Hallelujah! The peasants move on and talk about their PO box and RAGE FEED. Middle Of The Show TJ asks about a video in Ben's playlist. TJ instantly regrets this when it's discovered that it's a Wild Bill video. Wild Bill says the Obama administration is going to accept thousands of refugees, and then arm them. Wild Bill then goes on to say Hillary Clinton has members of the Muslim brotherhood on her staff. After this video, Ben directs people to go see the wrestling match on RAGE FEED, where Paul beats the shit out of Wild Bill. They then play a racist video where the Asian Hitler says people shouldn't be viewed by their race and people of all races can be racist. This Hitler bitch is rightfully called out as the racist she is when she said people should be viewed as individuals. The good non-racist people in the crowd then get her to shut the fuck up and go back to her KKK rally. The peasants take the side of the crowd as they have the white guilt, as they should. The peasants move on to a woman informing people on how to see alien implants. She then gives her foolproof way to tell: # Look in the third dimension. # Look for the blood and diseases in the heart or other physical issues. # Look in the fourth dimension. # Talk to your animals. # Look for the cartoon heart in the fourth dimension. It should look like it's drawn. # Do level healing with universe energy if the heart looks like it's ripped in half. # Look into the god conciseness. # Clear your mind and look into the higher place. # Close your eyes. # See and look for heart valves yet again. # Don't use all the dimensions at once. # Use the eight dimension, then ignore all dimensions below the fourth. # If you can't see any implants yet, take more acid. The peasants move on from the crazy woman and watch a video from a much more sane man: gTime Johnny. Johnny talks about children having natural rights, and the cult of adults. Benpai once again brings us up, and comments on how our poll got over a hundred more votes. They move on from Johnny and go onto Gail, who talks about Sara Avery and the recent attacks in Paris. End Of The Show They experience problems with the steam, but then quickly come back. They manage to not cough, then play a video with two problems: the video is filmed in a car in vertical mode. The dipshit then talks about how he thinks gun control has been talked about several times following the Paris attack. The stupid prick then plays the what-if game and gets super angry. He then admits that he's trolling and the video is a wrestling promo. They then play a two minute video made by cutting down a video from the democratic debate. The Peasants then play a video of an interview with Chris Christie, who says Obama is responsible for the Syrian refugee crisis. He then goes on to say more conspiracy nonsense. Chris Christie brings up 9/11 and how the windows and orphans from this event are more important then the widows and orphans from Syria. Chris states that Obama lives in a fantasy, when all the while he's polling at 2% and thinks he can be president. Oh the irony. They play a boring video on Marco Rubio adn Ted Cruz, which causes them to quickly move on to states trying to close their borders. In the video, Nobama says there shouldn't be a religious test for refugees. What a dumbass communist. The peasants play the rest of the video and comment on several smaller subjects about the Syrian Refugee crisis. They play their last video, Glenn Beck talking out his ass and saying the events in Paris will spark WW III. Glenn then predicts that the socialists, anarchists, and Islamists will set aside their differences and come together to destroy Europe. Glenn than gives a speech apologizing to his children for ruining the future. TJ mocks his speech and they rap up the show. Quotes * "I predicted you will drink it." - Scotty to TJ on their dad's sperm. * "That was ableist as fuck, bro." - TJ to Cassidy Boon. * "I'm sure he will not make another one." - Ben on Brett's videos. * "Eat the fucking chicken!" - Scotty to Brett, * "Give him some money and he'll make a shitty video for you." - TJ on the Captain. * "Bill thinks he's better than me. I hate you, Bill!" - Scotty imitates the Captain. * "Why doesn't Obama just make all the members of ISIS his personal generals or something?" - TJ asks a question. * "He already has" - Scotty answers it. * "Culture starts with 'cult' for a reason!" - TJ tells it like it is. * "If World War 3 happens, Glenn Beck called it." - TJ takes precautions. Trivia *Ben says he thinks this episode is the greatest, while Scotty claims that 211 will be the best episode. *Scotty can see into the future. *Brett Keane no longer has interest in making religious videos. (Yeah fucking right). *Instead of being a single parent and miserable, you can be like the Captain and be happy. *Getting permission for sex is Orwellian bullshit. *All refugees are terrorists in disguise. *gTime Johnny and Brain Enema should be shipped. *Gail, gTime Johnny, and TJFucksThings are the same person. Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes